Suplicas Respondidas
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Algo extraño ha pasado en la mansión Wayne, uno de los hijos de Bruce ha creado un caos venido de otro mundo, a veces por obtener lo que uno desea no se miden del todo las consecuencias...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Suplicas respondidas-**

Lo recordaba bien, Bruce recordaba bien como había sido la llamada de auxilio que recibió en medio del espacio cundo iba con algunos miembros de la liga—no es posible…—negó al escuchar la noticia

Regresó a toda velocidad tan rápido como pudo, no sabía bien que había pasado pero seguro que era algo grave por la voz que tenía Dick en el comunicador, sonaba preocupado, desesperado.

—esto no está bien… no está bien… no lo está no lo está— repetía Dick mientras caminaba por la habitación como desesperado

—¡Claro que no lo está! — Jason estaba histérico por la escena que había encontrado—Alfred está muerto, hecho pedazos bajos las gavetas de la cocina, tu estúpida exnovia pelirroja esta clavada en el piso de la sala con una katana … ¡Claro que esto no está bien! — Jason miró a la cama que estaba en la habitación — si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…

—Lo se… —Dick miró a Tim que estaba en la cama inconsciente y con varios huesos rotos, parecía que había algo había entrado a la mansión para matar a todos— solo espero que Damian esté bien

—Es el homicida, seguro que lo está —afirmó Jason con bastante enojo

—No puedes pensar eso… el no haría

—¡¿Cómo piensas que no?! ¿Quién más si no él? Es un maldito asesino Dick— Jason comenzó a gesticular enojado — él siempre ha odiado a esta familia, nos considera insectos indignos de él y tú lo sabes

—aun así el no haría, no se atrevería…

—es un miembro de la liga de asesinos… programado para hacer estas cosas…

—Eso debe ser, quizá es algún truco… quizá… ¿a dónde vas? —Dick vio que su hermano se dirigía con paso seguro fuera de la habitación

—Voy a encontrar a ese pequeño homicida sociópata…

—¡Jason no! —Dick corrió a sujetar a su hermano quien se deshizo del agarre—es solo un niño…

—y Tim es un adolecente apenas… mira como lo dejó… no puedo creer que sigas defendiéndolo Dick—Jason suspiró con algo de desgano—ayúdame a buscar, y encuéntralo antes, porque si lo encuentro yo… truco de la liga o no voy a matarlo…

La sentencia de Jason era bastante definitiva, y la prisa de Dick muy evidente, se habían dirigido ambos a la cueva para tomar sus trajes e ir por el pequeño sospechoso, estaban apenas cambiándose cuando los ruidos provenientes de un casillero llamaron su atención—seguro es el estúpido gato del enano que se metió ahí de nuevo—Jason bufó enojado, cosas así solo lo retrasaban, abrió con seguridad la puertecilla y se llevó una gran sorpresa—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Quítate de encima!

—¡Damian! —Dick corrió para retirarle al mencionado, hubiera esperado una pelea a muerte pero las acciones del menor agarraron por sorpresa a ambos hermanos, el pequeño D estaba aferrado a las piernas de Jason como si la vida se le fuera en ello—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Protégeme Jason … me quiere matar … — Damian a duras penas fue retirado de las piernas de su hermano solo para colgarse de Dick

—¿Qué rayos te pasa enano idiota? —Jason se sacudió con fuerza para terminar de librarse del menor—¡Maldito asesino!

—¡Jason basta! —Dick intervino y se inclinó un poco para ver bien a Damian que lucía más pálido de lo normal, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca seca y la mirada perdida—Damian… escúchame… ¿Qué paso?

—el… los mató a todos— dijo Damian con algo de trabajo

—¿Quién lo hizo Damian?

— El… el demonio…—Jason hizo una mueca de fastidió le parecía que el enano inventaba todo, Dick se mostró confundido, ambos no sabían bien que pensar…

— Déjame ver si entendí una extraña entidad sobrenatural entró en la mansión mató a Alfred, a Barbara e hirió a Tim mientras tú te escondías en la cueva ¿es correcto? —Jason interrogaba a su hermano menor mientras daba vueltas por la habitación donde el tercer Wayne aun yacía inconsciente

—Jason bájale al tono sarcástico—le reclamó Dick

—No iras a creer semejante estupidez Dick

—Hemos visto cosas más extrañas— defendió Richard a Damian— yo le creo…

—No me sorprende…—Jason miró al rincón donde el menor de los 4 Wayne miraba todo con extremo miedo — aunque debo admitir que su actuación de hoy es digna de un oscar…—Jason se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza—yo no le creo nada…

—Contaba con eso Todd…— la voz que Jason escuchó a sus espaldas le heló la sangre — después de todo Damian es un pequeño Demonio… como yo —Tim estaba de pie con todo y sus huesos rotos, con las cuencas de los ojos en blanco y apuntando a Jason con algo filoso

—Tim ¿qué rayos? — Jason no pudo decir mucho más —¡Agh! — el filo se enterró en su carne y se recorrió por sus costillas haciendo el dibujo de una "z"

—¡Basta Tim! — Dick quiso acercarse a sus hermanos cuando vio caer a Jason al suelo, pero Tim lo tomó del cuello con una gran velocidad—Gggh… ¿Qué est?

—¡Cierra la boca Grayson! — Intervino Tim— el amado hermano mayor, el responsable de todos… ¿Qué se siente fallar en defender a todos?

—¡Ya basta! —la voz de Damian desde el fondo de la habitación cortó la tensión existente

—¿Qué? —Tim pareció regresar en si un momento, soltando a Dick que cayó al suelo tosiendo e intentando respirar con dificultad—¿Qué es lo que? — Miró sus manos con angustia, estaban llenas de sangre, de la sangre de Jason —¿Qué he hecho? ¡Agh! — pareció caer de nuevo en ese extraño trance

—Drake, déjalo, deja en paz a Dick… no le hagas daño— Damian había corrido para arrojarse sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor

—¿lo amas? — la voz sonaba oscura y profunda, era realmente tenebrosa y a Damian le enchinaba la piel, no supo que contestar—ya veo… si es así — le extendió la mano — estas muy ciego pequeño…

—¿de qué hablas?

—El amor mata…—le dijo Tim mientras le tomaba de la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse— algunas veces de adentro hacia afuera y otras de afuera hacía adentro…

—No te entiendo…

—El dueño de este cuerpo… te ama de la misma manera en la que tu amas a tu hermano mayor—Damian abrió los ojos con sorpresa—fue su amor, sus plegarias nocturnas donde ofrecía todo por tenerte… fueron sus ruegos desesperados por tu cariño lo que me trajeron hasta a él…

—No, Drake no haría eso el me odia… —Damian negaba con la cabeza mientras sentía como las frías manos del poseído cuerpo de Tim le acariciaban el rostro

—Del odio al amor… me presenté ante él y eso fue todo… me dejo tomar todo lo que quisiera con tal de tenerte

—No… Tim no—Damian parecía suplicar

—Ya no hay tiempo de suplicas—en un movimiento rápido Damian fue arrojado a la cama — te amo Damian— Tim se arrojó encima del menor propinándole caricias y besos las cuales le parecían por demás extrañas al menor, extrañas, pero no del todo desagradables

—Dra… Drake ¿Qué haces? —sentía como las caricias se metían por debajo de sus ropas, como los inquietos y fríos dedos se deslizaban por sus partes íntimas, trataba de zafarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo, no sabía si por que había una fuerza demoniaca encima suyo o porque n realidad el también deseaba ese encuentro…

—¡Suficiente! — por fin había reacionado, el hermano mayor había reaccionado e intentaba atacar por la espalda al ofensor sexual de Damian, que solo con un golpe logro arrojarlo del otro lado de la habitación

—No vas a volver a interrumpir de nuevo muchacho—el poseso se abalanzó sobre Dick, haciéndole un corte en el cuello

—Déjalo Tim, déjalo en paz— Damian miraba la escena entre perplejo y ansioso—por favor… regresa…. Regresa a la cama—se quitó la playera manchada de sudor sangre y otras cosas que no recordaba cómo habían llegado a formar manchas—por favor Tim, regresa a la cama—bien lo había explicado el nuevo dueño del cuerpo de Tim, un demonio no ignora las suplicas.

Cuando Bruce llegó y encontró las múltiples escenas del crimen por toda su casa quiso gritar del coraje, fue la primera vez en años que deseaba matar de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible a un culpable, habpia montado en cólera lanzando maldiciones que solo arreciaron cuando entró en la habitación de Tim y lo halló haciéndole el amor a su hermano menor rodeado por charcos de sangre —¡¿Qué es lo que hicieron?! —Bruce no pudo decir nada más, estaba verdaderamente asqueado

—Llegó papá… —era increíble que Tim pudiera hablar entre tantos gemidos de placer que emitía

—Lo… lo se… — Damian arqueo la espalda para sentir el punto más alto del placer

—¡son unos enfermos! —Bruce estaba totalmente enojado

—si, pero no somos tuyos…—fue como una especie de rugido que escapó de la garganta de Tim para acompañar el extraño temblor que removía todas las paredes—nos veremos pronto Bruce Wayne… —sin más la cama donde retozaban sus hijos comenzó a hundirse—Jhon lo que queda es tuyo…

—¿lo que queda? —Bruce sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda

—Hola Bats… ahora tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un poco— en la ahora silente mansión solo se escuchó el ligero quejido que soltó el señor Wayne al sentir que Jhon Constantine apagaba su cigarro en su brazo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya pues, bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno pide porque se le puede conceder, el joven Tim no midió las consecuencias de pedir estar con Damian y para eso tuvo que entregar todo incluida su alma, me pregunto si en algún lugar del otro mundo podrán estar juntos realizando aquellos asuntos en los que Bruce los encontró… quien sabe… todo es posible…

Bueno aquí les dejo una nueva entrega, una idea que me ha cruzado por la cabeza en un intento por experimentar con cosas un tanto más ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno un poco de terror, esto como resultado de un reto en el que tenía que escribir algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural y pues bueno aquí estamos; como siempre espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos ameno y que de ser posible dejen un review ya que como siempre les digo sus comentarios son muy importantes para un servidor.

Por ahora me despido, no sin antes invitarse a leer mis otros fics y poniéndome a sus órdenes por si tienen dudas, de igual forma les recuerdo la campaña que mi amiga Constelación de Salamandra a iniciado para evitar el plagio, la campaña se llama **Robas mis sueños** en donde invitamos a todos a que denuncien si han sido víctimas de plagio en este o en otros portales, en fin para todos un buen mes de julio, nos leemos pronto, les deseo paz y bien.

See Ya!


End file.
